All Jacked Up
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Tomoe gets drunk and learns the rules of drinking...


a/n: just a one-shot for all of u tomoe-haters… I enjoyed writing it immensely… tomoe gets drunk and figures out some rules for drinking… and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: me no own nothing….

All Jacked Up

Tomoe walked into the bar, glancing down at her watch for a moment before walking into the bar. The bartender flashed her a grin that she returned and sat her jean-clad booty down on the barstool. She flagged said bartender down to her end of the bar. He came gladly.

"Just a beer, please," she said politely, sweeping her long ponytail away from her face. '

"Sure thing, little lady."

She could hear the jukebox in the back round, playing a fast beat song. The bartender returned with her beer and she thanked him throwing some bills down on the bar. She threw her head back and chugged it down before putting the empty bottle down. She shot another look at her watch; she knew she was cutting it close, but decided to order another beer while the men and women all around her drank down their shots.

Five of the PM rolls around,  
There's a little old joint outside of town  
I only got time for a couple of beers  
And a juke box song ringing in my ears  
The next you know the bar tenders pouring,  
Shots are flowing, got me stoning  
All I really know is that I should be going,  
But I'm soaking from the moment

A few rounds later, she was laughing and she knew the bartender by name. She giggled at something she thought she saw him do. She threw her free arm around her neighbor and clanked bottles with him.

"Whooo! Get me some of that, Akira!" she yelled to the bartender, pointing to the tequila on the table.

"Sure thing! Coming right up!" Akira answered, already pouring her a glass. She hadn't looked at her watch in God knows how long, but she really didn't care what time it was…__

Am all jacked up, all jacked up  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Time sure flies when you're all jacked up

She finally looked down at her watch and almost gasped, but refrained; there was still time for another shot. Akira practically read her mind and had the shot poured before she could even gesture to him. She took a peek towards the other portion of the bar; the one she hadn't been hanging out with for the past few hours.

'Cute boy,' she found herself thinking, looking at his gorgeous red hair. She threw a wink his way. As soon as she did, a woman with black hair came out of no where and knocked her lights out. She didn't appear to be so tall… but when she approached she loomed over Tomoe and her status was soon KO'ed.

She got up off the ground a short while later, a lesson ringing in her head.

It was getting mighty close to nine o'clock,  
what the hell I had one more shot.  
Then I winked at a boy at the end of the bar,  
guess I mighta musta gone a little too far.  
Cause a big ole girl walked outta the blue,

10 foot 2 with a bad attitude  
Stepped right up and knocked out my tooth,  
guess I had it coming I deserved the due

She reached for the beer just out of her reach. Akira smiled at her, appreciating her devotion to his bar even after she'd indulged so much. He pushed it closer to her, urging her to drink it down, which she did. She knew that she had never once drank the way she was tonight, but a girl had to let loose every once in a while, right?

Either way, she now knew to never, ever, flirt with a guy in a bar when she was that wasted ever again. __

Cuz I was all jacked up, all jacked up,  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Don't start no stuff when you're all jacked up

Akira gave her a funny look when he turned his gaze away from the clock on the wall.

"Hey Tomoe," he said handing her one last beer. "I'm not telling you to go home, but you have to leave… The bar's closing."

"Oh…" she uttered gladly accepting it. "Okay."

She looked at her own watch and gasped loudly. It was already two o'clock… she hadn't meant to stay that long. She stumbled out of the bar on wobbly legs and reached in her pocket, looking for the keys to her truck. She couldn't find them… Swearing softly, she went around back and dug out a crow bar and broke her window open in order to get inside. While it worked, the broken glass sliced her forearm open, causing her to hiss.

She hotwired it and took hold of the gear shifter, putting it into reverse. She backed up about two feet when she heard a smash. She hadn't seen that lamp post there when she'd gotten in…  
_  
Don't have to go home but you can't stay here,  
That's what they said when I got my last beer.  
Oh my God, its 2 o'clock,  
I can't find my keys and my trucks locked  
So I grabbed a tire tool and I broke my window,  
hurt my elbow got me in though  
Two foot later backed into the light pole,  
all the town folk got a good choke_

She thumped her head in a repeated rhythm against her steering wheel. She had been taught more than once to use that rear view mirror she had… And she hadn't. Again. She made a mental note of her third rule for when she goes out drinking again; never drive your car… Rule one had been to watch time cause it knows how to pass you by. Rule two had been to never try and pick up guys who _appeared _to be alone.

All jacked up, all jacked up  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Don't drive you truck when you're all jacked up

Jacked up  
(all jacked up, all jacked up)  
oooooooooo

From now on she would obey all those rules and only try and pick up one guy; the bartender Akira of course! After all, anyone could see that he was completely attracted to her, even when she was drunk. She smiled, thinking about next time she could come to the bar. She was sure that her younger brother was probably worried about her because she'd told him that she wouldn't be too long and she was only going to get a drink. She decided to make rule number four that no one needed to know when or where she was next time.

Just because she was… all jacked up.

One thing I've learned when you get tore up;  
Don't start no stuff when you're all jacked up.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up……  
Don't drive your car  
Don't start no stuff in no bar  
Hell I wouldn't tell anybody where you are

When you're all jacked up  
She managed to get home okay after that; Akira had graciously given her a lift back to her house. Enishi was waiting up for her as she'd expected. With a small sigh, she told him that she was fine and she curled up in her bed to sleep it all off…


End file.
